crimson snow
by vampire kyuubi
Summary: leave a comment when ur done reading it


CRIMSON SNOW

Her body moved without efort toward her prey, the silvery paws didn't even touch the ground. Her beautiful white coat slid through the city like liquid, her bright silver/gold eyes shone with the joy of the chase.

"Stop it, I'm sick of looking for you and just seeing shadows, come out already!" The voice of the boy she had been falowing shouted out. He Had surprised her, she hadn't known he knew. She triped and landed head first in a pile of days old meat, thrown out by the restraunt, she also had a large shard of glass stuck in her right fore paw. She yelped and kicked a mettal trash can on her way to her feet. She stumbeled back and sat on a crait of fruit that had been half eatten by rats by now.

"Forgive me... I saw you walking through the city and you were so cute, I just thought I'ld have a bit of fun is all..." She said and looked over at the boy, or wolf, who had walked up beside her. This small female that sat on the crait was beautiful, her pure white coat had streaks of silver in it as did her golden eyes have flakes.

"Fun? I would of been happy to do some thin' with you if you'ld of just asked instead of scairing me half to death." The brown haired boy said and bent down by the wolf.

"Let me take a look at that..." Toboe said and picked up the wolfs paw. He grinned up at her and pluked the glass out, she whimpered and wagged her tail at the same time. there sat a young girl his age, her beautiful face partly hidden by her long white hair, the silver streaks in it catching the harsh light of the sun and turning it into briliant firey strands of silver moon light. She looked up at him with her big amber eyes and smiled, showing the fangs that weren't hidden very well.

"that really hurt... but thanks..." She said and got to her,now human, feet. She had on very eligant clothes. A long black skirt with a split up to her very upper thigh, this was held to her slim waist with several crmson belts that were far to large and hardly served a purpose, needless to say it came down a bit on her hipps. Her top was that of black pesant silk, the style fitting her features and coming down so as to be baggy on the arms but clasped to the wrists with silver and crimson armlets.She had on several things that he had not noticed she had in her wolf form, mostly becouse of the naturaly dense fur, a tinny silver locket around her neck and a thin silver anklet.

She looked above her head and smiled at a boy who was in around his late 20s. He had medium black hair with two streaks in the front, one silver, one so dark copper it was crimson. He was dressed quite nice too, he had on a pair of black pants with strapps and some chains on them, a black tank top and crimson mesh arm warmers, he also had on a pair of combat boots.

"Boss man says no going out for a month if you're late for work again, Snow, if I were you I'ld get my tail to delivery pranto... and you..." The man said looking at Toboe. "Boss man gets angry when people...or wolves for that fact come destracting his best workers, so beat it..." The young man said and did a back flip to the girl now known as Snows side.

"Wait Kema... What's your name please?" Snow asked Toboe with bright eyes.

"uh, I'm Toboe..." He said and sctarched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Wounderfull name! Well, Toboe, I'll be in old town park a little bit later on if you want to play another game..." She said and looked down at the wolf by her side. He was almost pure ebony, other than the streak of silver that ran from his under muzzel to the tip of his fluffy tail.He ran off with her behind him, her silvery white coat had rippels in it like the surface of silver water. Toboe smiled and slightly waived at them as they turned a corner to there right.

Later that day...

Toboe walked toward the sighn that read:

"Old Town Park, no dogs allowed"

He snorted at the sighn and walked in, his eyes surching for Snow. There he saw her. Sleeping procariously on the top of a childs play tunnel. Her face looked so relaxed he hated to wake her. He whispered in her ear and slowly one bright, silvergold eye opened and she smiled, partly becouse of the yawn.

"I thought you'ld never come..." She said and sat up yawning. She ran one black nailed hand through her hair and leaned against the play place. Toboe grinned and sat infront of her.

"You looked so relaxed, I hated to wake you..." He said and put his hands behind his head, wraping his legs around the tunnel.

"I'm happy you did, work was a little tougher that usual today, but I'll get over it..." she said and jumped down.

"what do you wana do?" Snow asked as her bare feet touched the ground.

"They clean up pretty good in this city, I haven't been able to find a single decent thing to eat the whole day." Toboe jumped down after her and stood by her side.

"Well, let's go then!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice. She didn't try to hide her wolf form and she told Toboe not to either. She walked over to the back door of the butcher/delly shop and scratched and whined at the door. A very large fat man opened the door, holding a five pound cooked roast beef he was getting ready to slice. She quickly jumped up and sniatched it, her larg teeth sinking delightfully into the flesh of the roast beef, warm juice poured into her mouth and she ran, her tail and head high, her royal manner all over her body. She stopped a couple minutes later with the slightly larger male at her heals. She was human again and she handed the roast beef to Toboe.

"I hope you like it, the best in the city..." She said and smiled at the anaized Toboe.

"But how did you know he was going to open the door with this in his hands?" Toboe asked in wounder. Not like he hadn't seen thevery before, but hers was by far the most eligant and gracefull. He started to eat and stopped, surely the others would be hungry too...oh well. He ate the whole thing and smiled. He felt bad for not saving any for the other guys so he looked at Snow, she had been patiently snozzing as he ate. He woke her up and she smiled and yawned once more.

"Um, do you know were there's more food, um, for my frinds." He asked and she jumped to her feet.

"Yeah! this is the funnest day I've had in months, other than that one day we had to pull doulble shifts at work..." She said and trotted off in her wolf form. Toboe wa surprised this question hadn't been thought of before.

"What kind of work do you do?" He asked, she stuttered in her eligant stride and her ears flattened in an instant.He was frightened that he had made her mad or ofinded her.

"Um, i would rather not talk about it..." She said and soon picked up her stride and her ears were once again alert

"Ah, there's the target..." she said and looked at the refrigeraited sandwich meat truck infront of them.

"How long do you think it would take me to get three of those pachages off and at your paws?" She asked misscheviously.

"Five minutes..." Toboe daired her and she whent to it. The first package she got was a ham, as was the second one but the third one was beef.

"Nicely done, and all under a minute..." He said and picked up the two heavy pork packages. Snow picked up the slinder and slightly lighter beef.

After running for a while she ran ahead of him after he told her were to go she walked into an old building. Snow turned into her human form, Her dainty feet didn't make a noise as she walked through the bricks and dirt. She turned a corner and saw Hige sleeping. She cleared her throught and said in a slightly loud tone:

"Excuse me...um, hello? I brought some food..." Hige opened his eyes and blinked, riubbing them hard.

"Am... am I dreaming?" he asked her as Toboe walked in.

"Nope, Snow got you guys some food..." He said and put down the hams. At that time Tsume and Kiba walked in, they had two very discuraged faces on. The two older males were surprised to see Snow, her wolf features now scaring them, there wasn't even any thing that put them on edge about her. Very soon all the guys were stuffed and they were talking pretty openly. This all came to a sudden stop as the same man who had come to take Snow away the first time suddenly appeared again in the door way.

"Kema! would you like to join our little chat?" Snow asked as she got to her feet.

"No, some times you're to frinedly for your own good. Well, if you don't plan on staying the night out here you better get back, boss man says lights out..." The young man said and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh Kema! Can't I stay out one night, please?" She pleaded with her eyes but he quickly turned on her.

"NO! you can't just go making friends in dark alleys and stealing food for every low life pack out there!" He yelled at her and she flinched at his brutal words. Once he saw how much his words had hurt her he stuck up his nose.

"You wana repeat that?" Tsumes words were angry and he clinched his fists, a growl came from every one of the wolves, other than Snow, that stood before Kema.

"If you need me to. I called you a low life pack!" Kema slightly shouted and the growls got louder, Kemas joined in with the prosesion.

"Forget it..." She said and placed one hand on Kemas firm abs and another on his cheek. "...Let's go..." She had a sad face and smiled one last time for toboe and the others.

"Thank you for a very nice time..." She said as Kema took her arm in his hand and pulled her out the door. Toboe watched out the window as Kema jumped from building to building with Snow over his shoulder.

"Who does that guy think he is, chalanging us like that!" Hige ranted.

"I think he has a much bigger pack that just Snow..." Kiba interjected.

"How do you mean?" tsume had seen the look of tottal dominence in the mans eyes too, but had choosen not to mention it.

"Doesn't matter..." Toboe looked on the verg of tears and he clinched his fist. "She wont be back for a while...that's the second time that guys taken her away from me..." You would have to be blind not to see the chemistry between the two.

"Let's go to bed and forget about it..." Tsume patted the young wolf on the shoulder and plopped down, falling quickly into sleep. Hige shufeled off into some blankets and quickly fallowed Tsumes suit. Toboe knew he couldn't sleep, he jumped out the window and landed on a pile of rocks about three feet below. He hadn't had much time to himself when Kiba joined him.

"Are you here to tell me to 'just forget it' too?" Toboes hurt tone traveled through his wolven lips. He couldn't understand what he was feeling he was so hurt that she had been taken away, again, but he was also slightly happy for having met her.

"No, I'm here to tell you that you should fight for what you want." Kiba said and walked over to toboes side.

"Your right... I'll fallow there scent and find her..." Toboe jumped to his feet and gathered him self for the leap to the next building. Kiba jumped after him, he might need help if something whent wrong. Toboe noded at Kiba with a smile and fallowed the scent of roses, wild flowers, and wilderness. Soon they came to a building with windows in the cellings and they watched what whent on under there feet.There was Snow and a larger group of wolves.

In the building...

Snow pushed away from Kema and walked over to a battered old sofa, she sat down on it and crossed her arms. She picked up a little pup that had come to great her, He was gnawing on a peace of old jerky and he had a small peace of three day old bread in his other hand. She looked down at him with pain in her eyes at the efort he was putting into eating that crap. A pained whimper came from the door way, most of the wolves were asleep, but when Snow saw who had made the noise she jumped to her feet.

"Kedashe!" She ran towards the wolf. In the door way was an almost pure silver wolf, his coat had two streaks of copper crimson running from the tops of his eyes to the tip of his tail along his spine. It was aparent that he had not eatten in quite a long time, his ribs were visable, his hips were a little to skinny as well. He held his head and tail high untill he collapsed into unconsiousness at Snows feet."KEDASHE!" Snow gathered the older wolf in her arms, picked him up as best she could and plaiced him on the couch she had been sitting on.

"What is that outcast doing here?" Kema walked up behind Snow growling at the half dead wolf on the sofa.

"Kema please! You have kicked him out once, he's tyred and hungry, you shouldn't treat him this way!" Snow placed a hand on the silky coat of the starved Kedashe, her fingers sliped through the strands.

"NO, he will not stay here with this pack, I defeated him fair and squair!" Kema growled at the girl with white hair, his fists and teeth clenched. A fierc growl came from the girl and she dropped the human act. The silver wolf before him had her heckels up and her teeth baired.

"Stay away from my brother! You only won that fight becouse Kedashe had not eatten in two days, he was weak! " Wolves had started to congirgate behind Kema. There was one wolf that came around to Kedashe to place a hand on him.

"You don't want me as alpha, you can go too. Such a waist of a good mate material..." Kema uttered one word and all hell broke lose. "Attack.". There were yelps and howels came from the group but eventualy Snow and Kedashe were out in the rushing winds of the city.Then an unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Kema, how could you do such a thing? Her father took you into his pack and as soon as things get hard you betray his offspring and his trust. You kick out his eldist and keep his young daughter for your self... I'm ashaimed to call you my leader, I'm leaveing this pack with my head heald high." A girl of remarkable beauty walked out of the croud, her beauty rivaled by that of Snow and cheza. She had hair of the purest ebony and a leather skirt that came up to her very upper thigh, this had crimson mesh and black laice messly stitched to the himm.Her extra long hair wraped around her corset top, in the heavy breez, with the black silke pesant style shirt that covered her chest and came down long on the arms to the tips of her fingers. She was a very alofe wolf, her emotions being very slight in there showing.

Toboe and Kiba could hardly wait till the rest of the pack had slid the door shut again before they whent down to check on the three wolves.They jumped from the celling and the female with ebony hair showed slight shock. Toboe bent down by Snow and placed a hand on her side. She whimpered slightly and opened one of her eyes.

"Toboe... " She was so weak, barely being able to open that one eye. "Do you ever think about hunting? really hunting, with dear and other wolves? I dream about it, the beautiful smell of nature, musk and blood... it's un comprehindable if you've never hunted before..." She couldn't finsh her thought, it was interupted by a coughing fit. Toboe held her tight in his arms and had a grave look on his face.

"Dont try so hard to talk, it'll just make the pain worst..."He held her as another fit took ahold.

"How rude of me, I am Kari." The female with the long hair said and bowed to kiba.

"I am Kiba, and this is toboe. We will take you to a safer place." The white wolf said as he picked up the unconcious silver and copper. Toboe picked up Snow and Kari fallowed behind. They jumped from building to building untill they were back at the guys hide out again.

"I thank you for taking us in. we will try not to be a burdin, we will also try to leave as soon as posable." At Karis last words Toboe looked down at the floor. Kari noticed and smiled "Unless there's no objection to us staying for a while." Toboe looked up at her and smiled. he nodded his head once and put Snow on a patch of tilled, soft dirt. He layed her on his bed, cureled up beside her, falling asleep quickly. Kiba layed down by Tsume after he put the other very skinny wolf to the right of the window. Kari jumped out and on to the roof, were she stayed looking at the black emptyness untill her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

The next morning...

Tsume was the first one up, he yawned and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. There in the window was a wolf almost his double, the gray fur had a bit of bright silver running throught it. He could smell that it was a female too. he stretched and walked to the window silently, the first thing he noticed was her scent, it was beautiful, Jasmine and running water. He breathed her scent in and smiled, it was the best one he had smelt since chezas.

"You shouldn't breath so hard, it gives you away. Unless you were just trying to be a perv or something..." Her voice had a hint of amusment. Tsumes smile turned into a grin as he walked out farther toward her in his wolf form. She was sitting in the middle of the rock and was looking at the city below.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't need to, you sound like a male, you smell like a male, so there for you are male." She looked at him with her yellow green eyes. They sat out there talking for about an hour before every one awoke. Tsume had moved a little closer to her on the large rock. Snow was the scond one to awake after Tsume. She stretched and yawned, hugging Toboe tight so that he would wake up. The lanky brown wolf woke with a start and pawed at her face gently, she giggled and playfully bit his ear.

"I'm starved. Let's go find some thing to eat!" She tryed to get up but last nights figt had gotten to her and she layed back down, her face twisted in pain.

"Princess... What is it?" Kari asked, hearing the girls suffering. Toboe was leaning over Snow too, his hands slightly huvering above her body. He didn't know what to do.

"I got a sharp pain, in my side." Her voice came out as a whimper

"I'll go get food..." Toboe ran toward the window, jumping out. Tsume was hot on his tail, as soon as they turned the corner the brown wolf slowed to a sit.

"Who are those people in there, I've met Kari, but she called Snow 'princess' doesn't that sound a bit strange to you? Who was that wolf by the window, the very skinny one." Tsumes questions came slowly as he walked up to Toboe.

"Well, the wolf by the window is Snows brother,Kedashe, and aperantly Snow and Kari are very good friends but, I don't know why Kari called her that... Snow mentioned some thing to me about hunting last night. She said not the kind like hunting rats by yourself but hunting dear and rabbit, hunting with other wolves." Toboe looked up at Tsume with excitmentin his eyes." Do you thing it's possable that they could have been a pack of forest wolves at one time?"

"I don't know, well have to ask when we get back, lets find some thing to eat first." The two guys set out and found plenty to eat. By the time they headed back they had a couple boxes of food worth. They jumped in the window and set the boxs and bags on the ground.

"Here, eat up..." Tsume said and pulled out a burger, offering it to Kari.

"Are you insane, eatting before my Alpha, I'll do no such thing." She said, placing her hand on the food and pushing it toward the bag it came from.

"Forget tradition, this is the city, survival of the fittest." Tsume said and popped the burger in his mouth. Kari gave a slight giggle and covered her mouth with her hand, a surprised look on her face Just then the wolf by the window bagan to stir.

"Kari... were is this place?" The silver wolf began to get to his feet. Kari grabed the bag of food Tsume was reaching for and ran to Kadashes side.

"Kadashe-sama, do not stir, my lord, the pain will worsten. We have brought food." Kadashe gave a warry look to Tsume and an angry look to Toboe who was sitting at his sisters head. He also noticed that Snow was bendaged from half her clevage line to her navil. But still he ate his fill, popping the food and tearing appart the hams like he could have done it for three months straight.He looked up. Tboe had eatten as much as he could and sighed, he hadn't noticed Kadashe looking at him or he never would have done what he did. He started to lightly play with her hair. A loud hissing growel came from the other end of the room. His body posture said all out rage but his eyes had pure and simple saddness in them for his sister laying brused and beaten on the floor. At that time Kiba and hige woke with a start and looked at the source of the sound. Kadashe was lightly stepping over his sister, nuzzeling her face and hands with his slinder maw.

"Ke... dashe... Would you sing for me one more time...that sweet lullaby... sing for me the song of the moon... the sweet toon mother tought us."Snow opened her eyes and looked at her brother. The strangth she needed to keep up her human demeaner gone, she was a wolf. He layed on the other side of her, his large body slightly cradeling hers.

" We will get home, home to our beautiful land of the moon and sing together. No human will find there way into our home... into paradise." He said, whining slightly into his sisters ear. She fell asleep quickly, her muscels relaxing under his fur. But all was not at eas with the older male, there was that pup that had dair touch his sister and the wolves his pack members were shairing this building with. All the other male wolves got rigid at Kadashes last words before he got to his paws. He groeled, his teeth flashing. "Who do you think you are? Touching a member of the moon pack, you filthy low life." HE said, his wolven lips writhing above the fangs.

"Moon, pack..." Kibas eyes were dazed, cloudy. Kadashe snapped at Toboe's heals, his teeth coming uncumfortably close.


End file.
